


The Forbidden Tower

by Blue_Night



Series: A/B/O Fairytale Birthday and Christmas Fics [5]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Football RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, First Time, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Magic, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Explicit Sex, Rapunzel Elements, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Once upon a time there lived Alpha Jürgen with his wife Arava near the castle of a sorcerer. When the sorcerer cast a spell on Arava, making her crave his rapunzel more than anything, Alpha Jürgen promised the sorcerer to let him take their child when it would be born. The sorcerer named the young boy Marco and locked him in a large tower to keep him for himself and take him as his Omega mate when Marco would be grown up.What will happen when the young Alpha prince Erik finds the tower during his search for his own true mate?A very special Alpha/Beta/Omega version of the fairytaleRapunzel.





	The Forbidden Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> My dearest eafay70, I wish you a wonderful and happy birthday, may the next year be a good one for you, my best wishes are with you!!
> 
> Life finally showed some mercy and let me write your birthday fic in between breaks at work, I'm so happy that I was able to write my very special A/B/O fairytale for you and post it on your special day. Rapunzel is one of my favorite fairytales, and I wanted you to have an unique and special A/B/O-fairytale as well. I hope that I was able to include most of your favorites. :-) I decided to let for once be Marco the Omega who needs to be rescued and Erik his Alpha knight in shining armor, I hope that you will like and enjoy your birthday fairytale.
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your support over the last 1,5 years and for your friendship, my dear, I'm so happy that we've met here on AO3!! <33

Once upon a time there lived a couple in a small cottage near the big and very dark castle of an evil sorcerer.

Alpha Jürgen and his beautiful wife Arava were happy together, even though their life was hard because they didn't have much money, but they longed to have a child very much, and they were sad every time they saw other parents playing with their children. They prayed to have their own child every single day, and they were out of their minds with joy when Arava could finally announce to her beloved husband that he would become a father in a couple of months.

There was a large garden that belonged to the Sorcerer Pepo's castle, and Arava could see the garden from the window of her cottage. There were beautiful flowers and bushes, but the most beautiful sight was the rapunzel that was prospering in the garden so richly and beautifully, and Arava couldn't think of anything else than the rapunzel anymore, telling her husband that she would surely fall sick and die if she couldn't have some of the rapunzel for her dinner.

Alpha Jürgen loved his wife too much to deny her the only wish she had ever uttered, and he climbed the wall protecting the garden when it was dark outside to pick the rapunzel and bring it to his beloved wife.

He had just filled his basket when the darkly looking sorcerer suddenly stood before him, growling dangerously at him.

“You wanted to steal my rapunzel! You must die for what you have done!” Pepo barked angrily, and Jürgen swallowed and gathered all of his courage to look the sorcerer in the eyes and beg him for mercy.

“Please, Sorcerer Pepo, I didn't mean to do you and your garden any harm, there is plenty of your rapunzel left for you. My poor wife Arava has fallen sick because she longs so badly for your rapunzel, and I fear that she and our unborn child will die if I can't bring her some of the rapunzel for her dinner.”

The sorcerer looked mistrustfully at him, but then he finally nodded. “Fair enough, if this is the case, then I allow you to pick as much from my rapunzel as you want to. But you must bring me your child when it is born. I will raise it as though it was my own, and they will have a much better life in my castle than they could ever have it in your poor cottage.”

Alpha Jürgen was desperate when he heard the sorcerer's condition, but he agreed with a heavy heart, fearing that his wife would die if he didn't bring her the promised rapunzel. He didn't know that the evil sorcerer had cast a spell on his wife to make her fall sick and crave his rapunzel more than anything to get their child in return, and he was in tears when he came back home and found his wife lying weak and pale in her bed. He hurried to make a salad from the rapunzel for her, and when she had eaten the salad, her cheeks became rosy again and she could sit up in her bed for the first time in days again.

“My poor wife, I'm so sorry, but I had to promise Sorcerer Pepo to let him raise our child when they are born, he wouldn't let me bring you the rapunzel otherwise.

Arava started to cry, but there was nothing they could do, and Alpha Jürgen had to go back to Sorcerer Pepo and pick more rapunzel every day because his wife fell ill every night when she didn't get more from the sorcerer's rapunzel for her dinner.

Finally, the day came that their child was born, and it was the sweetest baby imaginable, with red-blond her and beautiful amber-golden eyes. Sorcerer Pepo came to take the baby with him the very next day, and he named the small boy Marco and locked him in a large gray tower hidden somewhere deep in the forests behind his castle because he didn't want anybody else to ever lay their eyes upon the beautiful boy.

Alpha Jürgen and his wife Arava were heartbroken, but they couldn't do anything against the evil sorcerer's spell, and they prayed every day and every night that one day, Sorcerer Pepo's spell would be broken so they would finally see their beloved child again and hold their boy in their arms.

 

***

 

The years went by and it happened that a young prince got lost in the forests where Marco was living in his gray tower.

Erik was the younger brother of King Lukasz, the kindest and worthiest king who had ever sat on the throne of the Black-Golden Kingdom. King Lukasz ruled with wisdom and a kind heart, and he loved his younger brother Erik dearly, fulfilling his every wish except for the one he couldn't fulfill because this was something only fate could do.

The handsome prince with the light-brown hair and the hazel-green eyes could see how happy his Beta brother was his Omega mate Robert and his Alpha mate Jakub, and Erik longed to find his own true mate and therefore said goodbye to his brother to search for the one who was meant to be his in the kingdom and even across its borders if necessary.

Erik had traveled almost the entire kingdom when he eventually reached the dark forests near Sorcerer Pepo's fortress, and he didn't know what it was, but he felt drawn in to this forest in a very strange way as if someone was calling for him from this mysterious place. He couldn't resist to ride into the woods, exploring it until he realized that he had gone astray and didn't know where he was any longer. His beautiful stallion Whirlwind seemed to know where he wanted to go though, because his fox-colored Arab just snorted when Erik tried to stop him, striving forward until a small clearing opened before them.

Erik gasped out when he saw the large gray tower sitting in the middle of the clearing, and now he knew that something in this tower had called out for him. He was just about to press his heels into Whirlwind's flanks when he saw a large man approaching the tower from the other side of the clearing, and the young prince held his breath when the strong scent of another Alpha tickled his nose.

The older man was dressed completely in black, and he looked grimly when he stopped before the tower and craned his neck to look at the one single and small window the tower had, right under the dark-gray roof. Erik withdrew deeper into the forest again as he watched the Alpha who could only be a sorcerer, and he flinched when the loud voice of the sorcerer echoed in the air.

_“Marco, Marco, Marco mine, let me climb your ladder fine!”_

He had barely finished his line when a corded ladder was already thrown out of the window, and Erik watched the dark Alpha climb it until he disappeared behind the window.

“Hmm, that's pretty odd, Whirlwind. I really want to know what's going on here. Let's wait and see what will happen next.” The young prince dismounted from his beautiful steed and tied the reins to a large tree, sitting down on the grass to wait for the sorcerer to leave the tower again so he could see for himself who this mysterious Marco was.

 

***

 

It was already dark outside when Erik saw the other Alpha climb down the ladder and walk away, muttering something to himself and rubbing his hands with an ugly and evil laughter. The young prince waited until the sorcerer was out of sight and even a while longer before he patted the shiny neck of his faithful stallion and slowly approached the gray tower, looking up at the window in the dim light of the silvery moon.

“Maybe Marco will lower the ladder for me as well if I say the same words,” he murmured, clearing his throat and trying not to be too loud when he called out to the window above him:

_“Marc, Marco, Marco mine, let me climb your ladder fine!”_

It didn't take long until the corded ladder was thrown out of the window again, and Erik climbed it with his heart beating fast in his chest, hoping that it wouldn't be an ugly monster awaiting him in the tower.

His surprise couldn't have been bigger when his eyes fell upon the most desirable Omega he had ever seen in his entire life, a handsome young man sitting on a small cot and looking at him with big amber-golden eyes. He had red-golden hair and the sweetest crooked smile imaginable as he now smiled cautiously at Erik, his relief that it hadn't been the sorcerer coming back to him clear to detect even in the darkness of the early night.

“Who are you?” the Omega asked curiously when he had gotten over his shock, and Erik swung his legs over the windowsill and entered the small room with a huge smile on his handsome face. “I am Prince Erik, the younger brother of King Lukasz, and I am more than pleased to make your acquaintance, my beautiful Omega. Your name is Marco, right?”

Marco nodded, and he glided to the side to make room for his unexpected visitor. “I'm sorry that there is nothing I can offer you except for some water, my Prince,” he said shyly, “Sorcerer Pepo only allows me to eat what he magics for me when he visits me every day. My room is very small and not made for having a real prince as my guest.”

Erik sat down beside Marco, and he reached out to stroke his warm cheek. “I didn't come here as a prince or in expectation of a feast, Marco. I came here because something pulled at me when I approached the forests, and now I know that it was you who called out for me, waiting in your gray tower for the one Alpha who would be worthy and brave enough to save you from the evil sorcerer.”

Marco looked excited and worried at the same time when he gazed at Erik from the side. “You shouldn't have come here, Erik, nobody else than Pepo himself is allowed to visit me; this tower is forbidden to anybody else. I fear that you'll have to face his wrath if he'll ever find out that you visited me.”

“I''m not afraid of him, Marco!” Erik said with a smile. “I traveled the entire kingdom to find my true mate, the one Omega I could love with all of my heart, and I won't give up on you now that I have finally found you. You're all I ever wanted, and I will not rest until I've saved you from him.”

Marco sadly shook his head. “He won't let me go, Erik. I will go into heat for the first time soon, and he will come to me then to mark me as his mate. He has waited years for this to happen, and he threatened me that my poor parents I've never met will have to suffer if I refuse to become his mate. He has cast a spell on my mother, and she will fall sick with her cravings for his rapunzel again if I won't accept him as my Alpha.”

Erik was dismayed when he heard that, but Marco's words made him even more determined to save Marco from this horrible fate and defeat the evil sorcerer. “I will find a way to save you and your parents, my sweet Marco, I promise you!” he said. “Now let us enjoy our time together, I am so happy that I have finally found you, my wonderful Omega and future mate,” the young Alpha prince soothed the scared Omega, inhaling greedily Marco's delicious sweet scent. Marco had told the truth when he had said that he would go into heat for the first time any time soon, but Erik hoped that it would only happen in their wedding night, when he had been able to defeat the evil sorcerer.

Marco smiled at him with new hope, and when Erik pulled him into his arms to share sweet kisses with him, the blond Omega kissed him back happily, their tender and passionate kisses tasting as wonderfully as only first kisses could ever taste.

 

***

 

Erik had to leave his beloved Omega early in the morning, but he had promised Marco to come back to him when Sorcerer Pepo had left him, hoping that the other Alpha wouldn't notice that his scent was all over Marco after the kisses they had shared. The young prince searched his way through the wilderness until he found a small house right where the forest ended, and he smiled at the small woman who was busied in the garden behind the cottage.

“Good morning, my lady, I fear that I have gone lost, would you please be so kind and tell me where I will find the next village with an inn where I can stay for a couple of days?” he asked, climbing down from his noble steed to bow before the woman. She was small and had beautiful, ageless features and shoulder-length brown hair.

“I wish you a good morning too, my Prince, but I am surely not a lady. My name is Mathilda,” she stated with a smile, and Erik liked her right at first sight. “You are a lady to me, Mathilda, and I would be pleased if you called me Erik,” he gave back with another bow, and Mathilda blushed at his words.

“You're as kind and noble as people tell that you are, Erik,” she said thoughtfully, “there is no inn near this forest, but you can stay at my place for a few days if you want to,” she then offered, and Erik beamed at her.

“Thank you so much, Mathilda, I would love that very much. But I have to tell you that I won't be here at night, only during the days. I'll pay you good money for your hospitality.”

Mathilda regarded him with a strange look in her eyes. “Yes, I know, Alpha Erik. That's fine with me. And you don't need to pay for your stay, you can help me with my bees if you want to instead.”

“Of course, Mathilda, it would be my greatest pleasure to help you and lend you a hand for whatever you want me to do. I only need to see to my friend here at first, Whirlwind needs some water and food and a place to stay and recover after the long ride.”

“Your faithful steed will be comfortable in my shack at the other side of my garden, right where my bees are. They won't harm him, I promise you.”

Erik nodded, taking Whirlwind's reins to lead his fox-colored stallion to the shack. “I didn't think that they would, Mathilda. Bees and horses are my favorite animals, I love them very much.”

“Then you have found the perfect place to stay, Prince Erik,” Mathilda stated contentedly, and Erik smiled at her again, thinking very much the same.

 

***

 

They settled into a nice routine over the next days, Erik sleeping in the morning for a few hours and helping Mathilda in the house and the garden from noon to dusk. He loved helping her with her bees, the small insects wearing the same colors as Erik's beloved homeland. The bees never stung him, they even came to sit in his palm when he offered his hand to them, and Erik spent a large amount of time with talking to the bees and thank them for their sweet and delicious honey.

Even the queen of the bees came to him, sitting down on the back of his hand and buzzing happily with her wings for him, and Erik stroked her back very carefully with a gentle finger and praised her with kind words.

“You are the most beautiful bee I have ever seen, my queen, and I feel honored that you allow me to take care of you. When I come home to Castle Tristone again, I will ask my beloved brother King Lukasz to enact a law to make sure that every bee in our kingdom will be protected, that no one will ever be allowed to harm or kill a bee in the future again, I promise you. You remind me of the plushy bee Lukasz has gifted to me when I was a small boy. I still have her, she's waiting for me on the shelf next to my bed, and I named her Emma. Would you mind me calling you Emma too, my sweet queen bee?” the young prince purred, and Emma buzzed excitedly and clapped her tiny wings in approval.

Mathilda watching the scene chuckled. “You have won her heart as it seems, Erik. My queen bee is normally very picky about whom she accepts graciously, but she seems to like you and the name you've given her. I will call her Emma from now on as well.”

Erik watched Emma fly back to her hive after a last tender stroke. “Your queen bee is a true lady, just like you are, Mathilda, and she reminds me very much of my beloved brother Lukasz. She deserves to have a name, and I will always think of your beautiful queen bee from now on when I look at my beloved plushy Emma.”

Mathilda smiled at him and they went back to work, Erik sweeping the shack like a simple stable boy without any complaint but with a cheerful melody on his lips, while his host saw to her flowers and plants, looking thoughtfully at her noble guest now and then.

The days went by quickly and peacefully like that, and when the evening dawned, Erik saddled his faithful stallion and rode back to the forbidden tower to say the magical words that would make his beloved Omega lower down the corded ladder for him.

_“Marco, Marco, Marco mine, let me climb your ladder fine!”_

Marco threw the ladder out of the small window for him every time he called for him, and Erik was all too happy to hold his beautiful golden Omega in his arms during the night, sharing sweet and loving kisses with him and imaging their future together.

The young Alpha prince would have loved to just take Marco with him, but he knew that Sorcerer Pepo wouldn't rest until he found them, and Marco was too afraid about his unknown parents' well-being to risk anything. Erik tried to ignore his fear about Pepo finally learning about Marco's nightly visitor in the forbidden tower because of Erik's musky and strong Alpha scent, and he realized with dismay that they hadn't been careful enough when he came back to the clearing with the last rays of the setting sun shining through the green canopy of the large trees on the tenth day after his first visit.

 _“Marco, Marco, Marco mine, let me climb your ladder fine!”_ he called, and the corded ladder fell down to the ground as usually, but when Erik reached the window, he could see Pepo standing before the cot where Marco was crouching, staring at him with hatefully glowing eyes.

“How dare you coming to the forbidden tower to steal my Omega from me, Alpha!” the sorcerer howled furiously, “I will let you pay for what you have tried to do, Prince Erik!” The irate Alpha shot forward to shove Erik out of the window and kill him this way, because the tower was really large and there was no way that Erik would survive the downfall. The dark Alpha was out of his mind with fury and stormed forward blindly, his blow against Erik only grazing his arm, and Erik jumped to the side to get away from the window and avoid the downfall.

The young prince tried to defend himself and fight against the sorcerer as best as he could, his love for Marco boosting his own attacks, but Pepo used his magic to increase his physical strength to much higher levels, and Erik felt himself getting weaker and weaker the longer the fight went on.

The older Alpha must have cast a spell on Marco, because the Omega couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried to come to Erik's help, his desperate cries echoing in the small chamber. Erik stumbled backwards when Pepo attacked him again, pushing against his chest, and he almost lost his balance and fell out of the window, clinging to the windowsill with the last ounces of his fading strength. He knew that he wouldn't survive Pepo's next attack, but there was suddenly a deafeningly loud buzzing outside the gray tower, and Erik cried out with fear when a huge swarm of bees flew through the small opening to attack the evil sorcerer.

Erik rushed to the cot to protect his beloved Marco, but the bees didn't attack the young Omega, just surrounded the dark Alpha until he was covered from head to toe with black-golden insects, his horrified cries becoming more and more quiet until they finally died out.

A strange lightning blinded the two young men for a moment, and when they opened their hurting eyes again, the sorcerer had disappeared and the largest bee landed on Erik's hand and buzzed tenderly at him.

“Emma! You have come to save Marco and me from the evil sorcerer!” Erik whispered with tears of gratitude in his eyes. “Thank you so much, my beautiful Emma, I will forever be indebted to you and your bees.”

Emma buzzed cheerfully again, and Erik and Marco watched her flying back to her hive with her bees, pressing Marco close laughing and crying at the same time. Sorcerer Pepo was gone and his spell was broken, and there was a bright future waiting for them, a future full of love and happiness.

 

***

 

Castle Tristone was buzzing like a huge hive itself, every resident living there preparing everything for the big wedding of King Lukasz' younger brother Prince Erik and his beloved Omega Marco.

After Emma and her bees had defeated Sorcerer Pepo, Erik had returned to Mathilda's cottage with Marco, and they had stayed with the kind woman - who could only be a fairy with her magical bees - for a few more days before leaving her to find Marco's parents.

The reunion of Marco and his parents Jürgen and Arava had been a happy one, the kind Alpha and his still so beautiful wife finally being able to hold their beloved son in their arms after so many years of grief and sorrow. Their prayers had eventually been heard, and King Lukasz had invited them to Castle Tristone as his most welcome guests and gifted them with a new and much more comfortable cottage near the imperial castle.

Erik had kept his promise and asked his brother to enact a special law that would protect each and every bee living in the Black-Golden Kingdom from now on, and he had even changed the official crest of the kingdom as a wedding gift for Erik and Marco.

The new crest was a golden heart on black ground with a beautiful queen bee in the middle of the heart, and the changed banner with the new emblem adorning Castle Tristone's highest tower were to be seen from many miles away.

The new name of the kingdom was the Black-Golden Kingdom of the Bees now, and the happy buzzing of the bees and bumblebees filled the fragrant air and made every inhabitant smile.

Mathilda had come to Erik and Marco's wedding too, and if one looked more closely at her, then they could see a beautiful tiny bee sitting on her shoulder. That must be the brave queen bee Emma that wanted to see for herself that her human friend Erik was safe and happy with his Omega, and there might even be a small extra plate for her with some delicious flower pollen during the feast after the wedding ceremony.

Alpha Erik and his Omega Marco had said their vows dressed in black and golden velvet, and they had chosen the magnificent rose garden belonging to Castle Tristone to be the perfect place for the ceremony.

King Lukasz and his two beloved mates Robert and Jakub stood beside them just like Marco's parents and Mathilda did as the honorary guests, and there was not one of them who didn't shed tears of emotion and joy as they listened to the vows of the newlyweds and the story how Queen Emma and her bees had come to Erik and Marco's rescue and defeated the evil sorcerer that was told to the guests after the vows.

The feast afterwards was wonderful, but Erik couldn't wait to be alone with his beautiful golden Omega at last, Marco's sweet scent making him hungry for something else than the delicious food that was offered. The sweetness of Marco's scent increased with every passing hour, and the young Alpha knew that his beloved husband was going into heat for the first time in his life today, going into heat for his beloved Alpha, right on their wedding day.

The moon was already shining brightly through the curtains when they were alone in their bed chamber after the banquet, standing before the bed and smiling at each other with rosy cheeks.

“I love you so very much, Marco, more than life itself, and I will make you all mine tonight!” Erik whispered passionately when he claimed Marco's lips in a first tender kiss, and the Omega trembling in his arms like a small bird opened his mouth for his Alpha and let him take what had been his ever since he had seen Erik crouching on the windowsill of the forbidden tower where he had waited for the most beautiful Alpha walking this Earth to rescue him.

“I love you too, Erik, I will love you forever and a day!” Marco murmured against his lips, pulling his Alpha close and encouraging him to undress him and show him how much he desired him.

It didn't take long until they were lying naked on the silken sheets, nothing separating them any longer. Erik was worshiping the body of his Omega with his lips and hands until Marco writhed beneath him, begging him to make love to him and take him as his mate. Erik's eyes were glowing red when he obeyed his beloved one's passionate order, Marco's first heat triggering his own first rut and making him growl and snarl with his overwhelming desire for his glorious Omega.

The young Alpha possessed his beloved husband with his body and gifted him with his own heart as he made love to him, whispering words of love and ardor against Marco's burning skin. The shivering Omega moaned when Erik completed their bond and marked him with his love bite, and their world exploded into a million black and golden glittering pieces when Marco did the same and they reached the height of their shared ecstasy together, becoming true mates and shuddering through their release in unison. The red-blond Omega cried out triumphantly when he felt the knot of his Alpha swell deep inside him, tying them together until they were truly one single being, united in love like it was meant to be for Alphas and their Omegas from the beginning of the world.

They made love for the rest of their wedding night until they fell asleep in each other's arms deeply satisfied and happy, and they knew that nothing would ever come between them again, nothing and no one for the rest of their lives.

 

***

 

Erik and his beloved Marco lived happily together in Castle Tristone, visiting Marco's parents as often as possible, and they loved riding to Mathilda's cottage on the backs of their stallions Whirlwind and Thunder, visiting the kind fairy and her beautiful bees. Mathilda had had a special gift for their wedding for them, and Erik and Marco had their own hive now, taking good care of the royal bees living in the garden of Castle Tristone. Erik had chosen Emmaline to be the perfect name for Emma's daughter and his own queen bee, and Emmaline came into Erik's hand just like Emma did whenever they visited Mathilda.

About a year after their wedding, Marco gave birth to twins a couple of days after King Lukasz' mate Robert had given birth to twins as well, both of them cradling a cute boy and a sweet girl in their arms.

The twins of Erik and Marco were named Nuri and Helena, while Lukasz, Jakub and Robert named their twins Woj and Lucinda. The entire Black-Golden Kingdom of the Bees celebrated the arrival of the new princes and princesses, and no one ever thought of Sorcerer Pepo again, his fortress and the forbidden tower being swallowed by trees and bushes when nature claimed her territory back again.

Marco's parents Jürgen and Arava were the happiest grandparents the world had ever seen, and King Lukasz continued to rule with wisdom and kindness, his two beloved mates Robert and Jakub supporting him and helping him to carry the burden that was actually a rather light one.

Erik and Marco loved each other and their children more and more with every day that passed, and they lived all happily ever after.

 

_The End_


End file.
